A conventional fastener module is shown in FIG. 23, however, there still remain shortcomings therein.
There will be a complete illustration in the detailed description of the preferred embodiments, concerning the conventional fastener module.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate disadvantages of the conventional fastener module.